Cubitos de Hielo
by Oh Luciel
Summary: Los cubitos no sólo sirven para enfriar cosas o personas, usadas de la manera correcta pueden calentarlas. One Shot participante en el concurso "Kersmits" del grupo RiRen Proyect


_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: Los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, si así fuera el manga de SnK sólo tendría sexo salvaje entre Levi y Eren.**_

 _ **Advertencias**_ : _ **Lemon mayor parte del relato, en este One Shot es verano**_.

 **Veinticinco de diciembre del XXXX, Navidad.**

El par de amantes estaban tumbados en el suelo de la sala de estar, agonizando por el molesto calor. ¡Hacían cuarenta grados como mínimo! No lo soportaban más. Habían intentado de todo. Hasta quedarse dentro de la nevera -lo cual favorecía a Levi por su tamaño compacto- pero era imposible seguir haciéndolo puesto que se había estropeado por mantenerla tanto tiempo en funcionamiento.

La baja temperatura natural del azabache no le ayudaba en esos momentos, porque estaba, literalmente, tan caliente como Eren. Sin opción, éste se levantó a buscar unos cubitos de hielo en el congelador descompuesto, que se derretían por el problema con la nevera y que mantenía guardados por alguna razón a pesar de que el verano acababa de comenzar. Cuando los encontró fue de vuelta de donde había salido e hizo entrega de los hielos al castaño aunque tomó un par para uso propio y comenzó. Levi los pasaba por cuello, nuca, brazos, y otros lugares expuestos. Retiró su camisa para continuar, quedándose desnudo del torso. No sabía -más bien ignoraba- que se ganaba una mirada no muy inocente por parte de su opuesto a quien se le estaba deshaciendo el cubito en la mano por el calor que su propio cuerpo generaba, sumando el terrible calor que ya hacía. Al ver esa imagen sensual, deseando con todo su ser, ser él aquella agua tan fría y sólida en forma de cubito.

—Eren. —El mencionado dio un brinco algo asustado.

— ¿Q-Qué? —Trató de ocultar su evidente sonrojo de forma inútil.

—Estás duro. —El semblante serio del mayor hacía que su cara se tiñera de rojo hasta alcanzar las orejas... ¡¿Cómo podía decir eso tan tranquilo y siendo él el provocador?! Además no tenía idea de cómo lo sabía si ni siquiera lo había mirado.

El castaño se quedó estático unos momentos y luego reaccionó levantándose de golpe.

—Iré al baño. —Respondió con temblor en la voz y tan pronto como se levantó cayó al suelo aprisionado porque Levi se posicionó sobre él.

Sin esperar reacción Levi lo besó con exigencia y demanda haciendo que el de orbes aguamarina abriera levemente la boca dejando escapar suspiros ahogados que se distorsionaban, favoreciendo al dominante para introducir su lengua en la húmeda cavidad ajena junto con un hielo que se había echado en algún momento, creando una agradable sensación, jugando con el calor y su contrario. En forma de soporte, las manos del menor se guiaron al cuello del azabache mientras que el mismo las guiaba a su cintura, apegándose sin las más mínimas ganas de separarse a pesar del increíble calor que generaban, sobre todo en unas partes bajas en específico que se frotaban. Levi le soltó la cintura, apoyándose en el suelo con sólo una mano, deshaciendo el beso con pesar, pero era necesario para hablar y ejecutar su siguiente movimiento; posicionar su mano por sobre el corto short de Eren, que apenas le cubría el trasero.

—Me haré responsable por esto. —Tocó de forma sutil el semi enhiesto miembro del castaño de arriba hacia abajo de una forma increíblemente desesperante con la mano que no tenía para sostenerse

— ¡Ah! —Tensó Eren el agarre que aún mantenía en el cuello del ajeno.

Sin más palabras continuaron la faena.

Aun masajeando el pene del moreno por sobre el short, Levi bajó por su cuello mordiendo de forma ruda, saboreando a gusto provocándole escalofríos a Eren por la agradablemente fría sensación. Mordió la yugular con cuidado de no hacer daño pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca rojiza que no desaparecerían fácilmente. Repitió el proceso en todo el lugar expuesto. Así demostraba que él era suyo sin necesidad de palabras o demás demostraciones para con otros. Siguió bajando por el pecho, la playera molestaba para su labor, la quitó con algo de premura, acción que provocó una leve risa interna de ternura en el más joven. Pero le duró poco al sentir nuevamente el frío, esta vez en su pezón derecho.

— ¡Mghaa! —Levi lo mordía con poca delicadeza en el rozado trozo de carne que estaba erecto rápidamente por el frío y la atención que recibía al igual que el otro que era estimulado lentamente por su mano junto con un hielito, apretando e incluso girándolos creando espasmos que recorrían el cuerpo de Eren constantemente.

Todo el tiempo en el que habían estado juntos fueron ganado experiencia del cómo complacer al otro y lo que el mayor había aprendido era que las debilidades de su pareja eran las orejas, cuello, nuca y pezones. Su pantalón y el short de Eren apretaban de una forma inaudita y molesta. Pronto se volverían locos. Para que éstos no siguieran interrumpiendo el futuro coito, el azabache se deshizo de esas molestas prendas de los dos revelando sus palpitantes falos.

—Ten.—Levi extendió su brazo y tomó unos cubos que, sin consultar, en un descuido metió dentro de la boca del ojiverde quien no comprendía hasta ya pasado un tiempo que el otro bajó su ropa interior para luego acercar su erección a la cara de su amante acomodándose.

Sin remedio, Eren sostuvo el miembro entre ambas manos haciendo un masaje lento hasta que éste llegara al límite de la erección que ya no podía aumentar en tamaño, altura y grosor. No estaba seguro de que cayera en los dos orificios que a futuro usaría. Uno de esos necesitaba ser dilatado con urgencia. El castaño besó el glande, pasó la lengua probando el líquido preseminal para luego meter todo en su boca y mordisquearlo, envolverlo con la lengua mientras la cálida/fría sensación se apoderaba de todo el cuerpo de Levi al tiempo en que el moreno recorría toda la longitud de su pene, pasando la lengua por las venas de su miembro. Eren seguía introduciendo lo que podía y acariciaba lo que no cabía en su pequeña cavidad bucal con una mano. Bajó un poco más su mano libre hasta los testículos haciendo movimientos que resultaban agradables por el dulce y excitante tacto.

—Ngh... -—Reprimió Levi con algo de dificultad un gemido. Para desviar la atención de aquél sonido, dio una orden. —Eren, dilátate — El nombrado miró de reojo el rostro de su opuesto notando sus leves expresiones de placer y el sonrojo casi imperceptible en sus mejillas. Hacía un buen trabajo y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por ello.

Tomó uno de los pocos hielos que quedaban y obedientemente los acerco a su -no por mucho- pequeño y apretado esfínter aún con la ropa interior. Frotó el cubito en el lugar donde estaba su entrada. El frío se sentía extraño en aquella zona, pero no era desagradable... todo lo contrario, se sentía realmente placentero. Gemía ahogadamente pues el pene del azabache no se lo permitía por completo. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente húmedo introdujo el primer dígito sin dificultad tras haberse bajado el bóxer con la mano con la que se había dilatado; el hielo había anestesiado esa zona para que su recto no fuera receptivo al dolor. Dilatándose en círculos lentamente sintiendo su interior ligeramente menos estrecho decidió que estaba bien meter el segundo dedo, con algo de torpeza lo hizo. Se sentía apretado, sus dedos eran oprimidos. Con leves movimientos de tijeras y simulando embestidas cada vez más de prisa llegó el tercer dedo con movimientos brutos, rápidos y descontrolados. Aunque gemía y disfrutaba no era suficiente. No lograba alcanzar el punto que para su pareja era tan fácil de localizar.

Mientras, la imagen era demasiado lasciva desde el punto de vista de Levi. Bueno, de cualquier ángulo lo sería, sumando que Eren seguía engullendo su falo. Ver las mejillas rojas, ojos llorosos y nublados del moreno mientras se dilataba a sí mismo era excitante. Tanto que pronto la felación que el castaño le brindaba no sería suficiente y se abalanzaría en contra de éste para meter su miembro en ese agujero ya semi abierto.

Y realmente así lo hizo. Retiró su pene de la boca del de ojos aguamarina haciendo un "Pop" cuando salió dejando rastros de saliva combinada con el pre semen. En esos momentos no se dirigían palabras, era muy bien sabido lo que venía. Sin descuido desprendió del cuerpo de Eren la última prenda que cubría lo más importante en el acto. Tendió a su pasivo en el suelo, no tenían tiempo para desplazarse a la habitación, pero éste se levantó sobre sus codos.

—Dé-Déjame montarte —Pidió.

El silencio confirmaba que podría cumplir su capricho. Hizo que Levi se recostara y él comenzó a subirse a horcajadas hasta posicionar su ano en la punta de aquel trozo de carne que goteaba. Se encontraban increíblemente húmedos por los fluidos corporales que ambos previamente habían derramado. El castaño descendió lentamente soltando gemidos y jadeos por lo bajo hasta que entró por completo y sin esperar con movimientos algo torpes subía y bajaba en un lento vaivén porque lo anestésico del hielo había dejado de hacerle efecto, pero aun así sus entrañas seguían frías.

— ¡Ahh! —Gimió cuando se acostumbró al movimiento y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad junto con el placer.

Pero aún no era suficiente para Levi que jamás quedaba satisfecho a menos de tener como mínimo tres rondas, así que sus manos temblorosas fueron hasta la cintura de Eren haciéndole caer de golpe.

— ¡Ngh! ¡Ah! —Por el brusco movimiento su pene intruso tocó el lugar preciso. La sensible próstata del menor. Cosa que encantó a ambos.

Como se había mencionado antes, para el azabache era fácil de encontrar ése punto en específico.

—Hah... Eren —Susurró en un pequeño gemido por la sensación de su agujero apretándolo, el frío en su interior era jodidamente delicioso para él.

Pocas eran las veces que Levi gemía el nombre del chiquillo, pero la situación en la que vivían, no podía evitar que se le escaparan algunos jadeos con el nombre del moreno.

Y como si fuera posible aumentó la velocidad de las estocadas así como el frenesí.

—Ah! ¡Pa-Para un s-segundo! —Eso era un chiste, Levi no pararía hasta romper algo dentro del menor y casi lo lograba. — ¡Agh! —Para qué desaprovechar.

Sus labios quedaban a la altura del pezón del castaño. Lo mordió con cuidado de no lastimarlo provocándole lujuria.

No sucedía lo mismo con el contrario. Las uñas de Eren se clavaban en la espalda provocando heridas que ardían por el sudor, era doloroso, pero no podía negar que le encantaba.

—¡M-Mgh! ¡Le-Levi! —Los embates continuaban con rapidez, a veces fallando en cuanto a dirección pero no en cuanto a placer al rozar el lugar dulce de Eren.

Seguía atendiendo los pezones del castaño, lamió el izquierdo para así luego proceder a morderlo mientras una de sus manos se dirigía al trasero de su amante para apretarlo. La mano que seguía en la cintura acariciaba aquella zona mientras le ayudaba a seguir con vaivén de arriba hacia abajo provocando que los testículos del azabache golpearan fuertemente contra el trasero del contrario al tiempo en que los de éste saltaban sobre su pubis de una manera grotesca y lasciva que les aumentaba el lívido. Levi paró en seco dando un gruñido de fastidio. Quería romper literalmente las caderas del menor pero como éste controlaba el ritmo y él sólo aportaba un poco, podía notar cómo Eren se cansaba y no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo. El castaño al percatarse que Levi paró le dio una mirada de molestia, quería más y éste no le daba. A su sorpresa, su pareja lo tomó de las caderas sacando aún su erecto miembro que derramaba líquido preseminal por tanta excitación que sentía, tiró al moreno ahora colocándolo en cuatro frente a él entrando nuevamente de golpe y sin problemas púes estaba lubricado en su interior. Había tocado ese punto directamente con una fuerza increíble causándole una oleada de placer que recorría su cuerpo entero hasta bajar a su miembro, a lo cual soltó un grito inundado de lujuria. Comenzaba a mover sus caderas indicándole al azabache que quería que él se moviera.

— ¿Qué quieres, Eren? —Dijo ronco y dio una embestida totalmente fuerte. —No me moveré otra vez hasta que lo pidas. — Era cruel.

—Mu-Muévete. —Él por su parte seguía moviendo las caderas con desesperación en un intento por provocarlo y hacer que Levi olvidara el juego que lo torturaba.

Su reacción fue simplemente el cogerle del cabello castaño para hacer que inclinara su cabeza hasta alcanzar su boca. Hecho esto, ahí susurró.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me mueva? —Notó el escalofrío desesperado en el cuerpo de Eren provocando que se le escapara una sonrisa muy pequeña y dio una embestida, probando la resistencia del aludido.

—¡Rápido y duro, joder! ¡Quiero que me rompas! —Gritó sin pudor alguno, se le había acabado la paciencia y eso sorprendió a Levi porque él no era de esa manera, pero rápidamente reaccionó.

El contrario rió tan inaudible que Eren apenas lo escuchó, pero sabía que amaba sacarle de quicio, ambos salían beneficiados de aquello. Nuevamente le embistió tomándole de la cintura soltando sus hebras, el nuevo ritmo impuesto no se comparaba al del anterior. Este era mucho más rápido y violento. Claro, la posición ayudaba en demasía.

— ¡A-Ahh! —Al abrir la boca para dejar escapar el sonido, un hilo de saliva escurrió por la comisura derecha de sus labios. Se sentía en blanco.

El placer era lo único que ocupaba su mente ahora.

—Mmh... —Levi iba más rápido sacándole gemidos al chico de ojos aguamarina. —Lindo perrito. — Se burló un poco mientras que el castaño intentaba voltear para mirarlo mal.

—N-No lo s-soy. — Pronunció con dificultad cuando al fin pudo mandar una mirada de reproche al ajeno.

Levi no respondió, sólo se inclinó hacia adelante para lamer y morder su nuca con parsimonia mientras afianzaba el agarre en sus caderas para enterrarse todavía más profundo, haciendo gemir incluso con mayor intensidad al morocho quien seguramente luego no podría caminar de la forma correcta y mucho menos hablar bien, quedaría sin voz por un tiempo al ritmo en que iban. La espalda de Eren se arqueaba y una capa fina de sudor bañaba ambas anatomías que en ese momento eran una sola, moviéndose a un ritmo, sintiéndose unidos por aquel acto carnal. Delicioso por cierto.

—¡Ah, Eren! —Alcanzó a gemir sin quererlo al sentir la opresión deliberada de aquel ano en su hombría.

El castaño soltó unos gemidos lastimeros, sabiendo cómo estaba reaccionando su interior y aunque era vergonzoso el placer que sentían lo valía, sobre todo porque sentían el clímax cerca, desesperándolos por no poder alcanzarlo todavía. Les devoraba la cordura.

—¡Levi, Levi, L-Levi—Repetía Eren como poseso la única palabra que conocía en ese momento, comenzando a mover sus caderas desesperado en busca de liberarse. — ¡Levi, n-n-no pued- ¡Ah! —Eren rasguñó el suelo.

Levi decidió callarlo con una brusca mordida en su nunca expuesta porque sabía que terminaría pronto, él también no creía poder soportarlo más y mientras continuaba marcando la piel de Eren, sintió su entrada tensarse de esa forma tan exquisita, acompañada de un grito orgásmico del placer junto con el nombre de su amante. Para Levi también fue suficiente, el sentir esa opresión en su miembro repetidas veces con fuerza terminaron por detonar en él el clímax, provocando que cayera agotado sobre el moreno, quien estaba incluso peor que su pareja, pero aun así susurró.

—Fe-Feliz cumpleaños, Levi. — Eren abochornado suspiró, sabiendo que el más bajo detestaba Navidad, pero no decía nada respecto a su cumpleaños, por lo que decidió felicitarlo sólo por eso.

—Feliz Navidad, mocoso. —El castaño sorprendido volteó a verlo pero recibió un beso que lo puso tonto y era con el fin de hacerlo olvidar aquello que había dicho porque era vergonzoso y creyendo que había logrado su cometido lo dejó.

—Te amo. —Y con eso logró sonrojar a Levi, recibiendo como respuesta una pequeña mordida que supo interpretar.

 _«—También te amo, Eren.»_

 ** _¡Hola! Uff, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que escribo algo que no intente ser angst así que ahora tendrán que soportarme con este intento de lemon y romance que va dedicado a una chica muy especial para mí;_** ** _Gui_** ** _Y también quiero agradecerle a_** ** _Parlev_** ** _por betear cx_**

 ** _Esta cosa participa en el concurso llamado_** ** _"Kersmits"_** ** _en el grupo de Facebook_** ** _"RiRen Proyect"_** ** _, espero que los hayan disfrutado c:_**

 ** _Y como decía en las advertencias, el OS los escribí el verano pasado mientras comía hielo, justamente en el cumpleaños del enano, porque acá en Chile hace un calor del demonio para esas fechas, quiero irme a un país donde haga frío siempre ;—;_**

 ** _Bye, bye, gatitos3_**

 ** _EvenYaeger~_**


End file.
